


An Answer

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka's life has changed since she became Fulcrum, and seeing Riyo again may be the biggest change of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Answer

The Empire had been something that Ahsoka didn’t quite see coming, even as she stood in front of the Jedi Council and gave her reasons to Anakin as to why she was leaving the Order for good.

She knew that the Jedi Order wasn’t perfect, but she had never expected Palpatine to be able to convince everyone he had been the victim of a coup planned by the Jedi.

She never thought everyone she cared about would die like that, but Ahsoka had known without doubt that the Jedi weren’t the real villains there.

It was why she got into contact with Bail Organa in the first place – Padmé had trusted him, and Ahsoka had known she could trust him, too.

She ended up helping him with trying to do something against the Empire. It was a slow start, but it gave Ahsoka a purpose when everything seemed lost to her.

Ahsoka hadn’t quite expected to find herself in a situation that, while not perfect, was better than she had felt since she failed to kill Maul, back in the Siege of Mandalore. Better than anything since the sabotage plot, really.

And that, of course, ended up being working alongside Riyo Chuchi.

It seemed Riyo had been one of the Senators Bail Organa had approached when he first started trying to find Rebel support in the Senate. Ahsoka wasn’t aware of all of them – putting too much information into one person was too dangerous, after all – but she had been informed of Senator Chuchi, and after Organa himself she was the one Fulcrum worked closer with.

She didn’t see the feelings she wound up developing for the Senator coming, though.

Maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise, but she hadn’t had a crush on anyone since Lux Bonteri (and wow did she have a terrible taste as a teenager), and differently from back then, she wasn’t a Jedi.

There weren’t any rules about attachments she needed to follow.

She still trusted in the Force, of course, but she wasn’t part of the Jedi Order – the Jedi Order didn’t even exist anymore – and, were she to choose such, she could have a relationship.

It reminded her of Anakin, his last words to her, about considering leaving the Jedi Order (for Padmé, even if he didn’t say that part). She wished he had, he would be alive if that had been the case. And maybe that would have saved Padmé’s life, too, while she didn’t have proof, Ahsoka suspected Padmé had gotten killed when the Clones were searching for Anakin.

It made her wonder if they had died together.

But being around Riyo, even the pain of losing her Master, of not even knowing how he died, it hurt a bit less.

Ahsoka wasn’t cut out for a life without risking herself for what was right, and she had come to learn that neither was Riyo.

They were similar, in a way, and that meant they got each other.

Ahsoka enjoyed that more than anything, the companionship, and she knew Riyo felt the same.

Things wouldn’t be good again until the Empire was destroyed. But she wasn’t alone in her search for peace and justice, and that meant a lot.

“Is there something wrong?” Riyo asked with a raised eyebrow and Ahsoka didn’t quite have an answer.

From the way Riyo’s eyes softened right afterwards, Ahsoka realized she didn’t need to have one.


End file.
